Meeting Rory
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai is a senior and Rory is a new student who is advanced for being a Sophmore in her Calculus class and they meet and become friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Rory walks into her Calculus class and sees Lorelai.

''hi.'' she says shyly and sits down

Lorelai turns around ''hey.'' Lorelai says

Rory is reading.

''so what's your name kido?'' Lorelai asks her

''Ror...Rory.'' Rory tells her

''awe that's cute I'm Lorelai.'' Lorelai introduces herself

''oh hi.'' Rory says and blushes

''it's nice to meet you what are you doing here in Calculus Class?'' Lorelai asks her

''I'm uh just advanced.'' Rory tells her

''oh okay that's cool.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says

Chris comes into the classroom

''hey sweetie.'' Chris says and kisses Lorelai

Lorelai holds his cheek kissing him back for a second and pulls away ''hey.'' Lorelai says

Rory just looks at them.

''oh this is my boyfriend Chris um baby this is my um friend Rory we just met.'' Lorelai introduces them

''Hi!'' Chris says

''hi.'' Rory says and smiles softly and looks back down at her book

''so will have lunch with us today kido?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh um uh okay sure.'' Rory says

''really?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea.'' Rory tells her

''good.'' Lorelai says and smiles then smiles at Chris then pays attention to the teacher who has just walks in

Rory gets ready for the teacher to start teaching.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At lunch time Rory finds Lorelai alreadysitting at the table

''hey.'' she says sititng down

''hey sweetie.'' Lorelai says

Rory gets her luch out.

''so how ya doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine.'' Rory tells her

''oh yea?'' Lorelai questions her

''yea.'' Rory says

''so...?'' Lorelai questions her

''so what?'' Rory questions her

''tell me a little bit about yourself sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''there's not much to tell I live with my dad and I was homeschooled for all these years and now that we are moved here my dad just thought it would be good for me to try public school for a change while he gets the house all moved into and takes time off to get orgaznied and situated.'' Rory tells her

''oh um what does your dad do sweetie?'' Rory aks her

''he's an um...'' Rory says looking down barley understable

'what sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''he's an actor a very big famous actor.'' Rory tells her

''oh...oh my.'' Lorelai says

Rory looks up and looks around.

''what's a matter sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing so where's Chris?'' Rory asks her

''oh um he doesn't have this lunch period.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh...okay.'' Rory says

''so lets get to know you kido.'' Lorelai touches her hand gently

''oh well I'm just sort of a private person and keep to myself.'' Rory tells her

''it's just that I'm um not really used to having lunch with anybody and just write my thoughts down in my books or notebook journal I have.'' Rory tells her

''oh um well that's okay kido.'' Lorelai tells her looking at her all concerned

''yea I guess.'' Rory says

''you okay kido you wanna talk?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrugs

''you know you can tell me anything.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just gets more nervous and shrugs since she just met Lorelai and doesn't trust her just yet.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so how would you like to have a sleepover soon so we can maybe we can get to know each other a little better?'' Lorelai asks her

''What?'' Rory questions her like she's crazy

''h...how are you already asking me that?'' Rory questions her awkwardly

''I mean we just met and I don't know if I even fully trust you yet and you're just being nice to me then you're just going to turn on me.'' Rory tells her

''no sweetie you're getting the wrong idea that's not me I don't turn on people.'' Lorelai tells her

''it's just that I don't trust very many people because I was homeschooled and really only trusted and talked to my homeschool teacher and my dad I have hever had a mom or big sister to talk to so I really don't know if I uh I guess trust any women that wasn't my teacher.'' Rory tells her

''okay I'm sorry that's good to know now that I know.'' Lorelai tells her

''so do you have a boyfriend?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just glares at her ''yea I do but it's hard because he sort of works with my father.'' Rory tells her

''so you go to LA and travel a lot?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory shrugs ''oh yea I guess I do.'' Rory tells her

''so you're going to be missing a lot of school while you're here?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh no I'm not.'' Rory tells her

''I guess I'm um staying grounded for a while?'' Rory questions her kind of awkwardly not knowing where her life is going to take her

''unless my dad can find and get work and or a job that we have to move again but I think that he wants to take a little time off to live out of an actual house and not out of a trailer because he feels bad that I don't have very many friends and he wants me to find or make some and just be a normal teenager and have a normal father daughter relationship with me.'' Rory tells her

''oh.'' Lorelai nods just listening

Rory just stays quite again eating.

''so um?'' Rory questions her

''yea?'' Lorelai questions her

''have you and um Chris been together a long time?'' Rory asks her

''most of our lives.'' Lorelai tells her with a smile

''oh.'' Rory says and just nods

''well that's cool I guess.'' Rory says

''yea.'' Lorelai says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After lunch when the bell rings

''well we should be getting to class.'' Rory says and gets up and starts to walk away

''hey!'' Lorelai says to get her attention again

Rory turns around.

''listen I know you have trust issues and I respect that but I'm not going anywhere and I'll always be around for when you need to talk or anything and you know you can call me anytime you want.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just nods and walks away.

Lorelai and Chris find each other.

''hey sweetie you okay?'' Chris asks her

Lorelai shrugs ''yea.'' she says and nods

''whats up?'' Chris asks her

''nothing Chris lets just go to class okay?'' Lorelai asks him

''okay.'' Chris says and walks her to her class

''I'll see you later.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay I love you sweetie.'' Chris tells her

''love you too.'' Lorelai says and kisses him

Afterschool Chris finds her ''hey sweetie.'' he says wrapping himself around her and kisses her being all over her

''mm Chris mmm stop.' she says trying to breath

''shh.'' Chris shushes her

''you want me to come over after school?'' Chris asks her all sexily

''Chris stop.'' she pushes him away

''what? Do you want me to come over?'' Chris asks her again

''no I don't know.'' Lorelai tells him

''No? What do you mean No?'' Chris asks him

''I don't know Chris I just have things to uh do!'' Lorelai yells at him thinking about Rory and walks away from him towards his locker

''this has something to do with that girl!'' Chris tells her

''you want to hang out with that girl instead of me!'' Chris yells at her

Lorelai just looks at him madly getting her things out of her locker fast shoving her books and stuff into her bag and slams her locker shut and walks away from him and goes to find her bus home.

Later that day after school Rory gets home off the bus there's no car in the driveway so she figure's that her dad must be out doing errands so she unlocks the door and goes in and locks it behind her and throws her keys down on the counter and gets herself a snack and goes over to the livingroom and sits down on the couch and turns the tv on and eats her snack chilling out for a little while. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that night Rory's father still isn't home when she gets lonely and decides to give Lorelai a call.

''Hello?'' Lorelai answers kind of distracted

''hey it's Rory.'' Rory tells her

''oh hi hun how ya doing it's good to hear from you I'm glad you called are you okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know just my dad's not home yet and I'm all alone and I don't know where he is or when he will be back.'' Rory tells her

''I'm sure he's just fine sweetie. I'm just he's just running errands that's all.'' Lorelai tells her trying to calm her down

''yea I guess.'' Rory says

''so um hey have you done your homework yet sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh no not yet.'' Rory tells her

''well it's getting late sweetie don't you think you should be getting it done?'' Lorelai asks her

''I will don't worry.'' Rory tells her

''okay good would you like any help on it?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh No..I mean no thank you I kind of do my homework on my own as a solitary thing.'' Rory tells her

''oh okay.'' Lorelai says

''so hey you okay?'' Rory asks her

''oh yea yea yea I'm fine hun.'' Lorelai tells her

''you just sound kind of down do you want to talk about it?'' Rory asks her

''oh no I'm fine hun it's nothing really I'm fine it's just Chris and I are sort of fighting and we might break it off.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh yea same with me and my boyfriend.'' Rory tells her

''guy's suck don't they?'' Lorelai asks her

''they really do.'' Rory tells her

''so um why are you breaking up with your boyfriend sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know because it's not working out between us and that he is older than me and that he cares more about his job than spending time with me and my father always his him working so.'' Rory tells her

''oh well I'm sorry about that sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh no it's fine it's for the best and will probably be the best decision for both of us.'' Rory tells her

''yea I think Chris and I are breaking up because he's always so all over me at school and gets jelous of new friends that I make and stuff and he just knows how much I hate public displays of affection while at school.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea I get that.'' Rory tells her 


End file.
